New me, new life
by edwardcullen47
Summary: Bella Swan is classed as a 'geek' in forks high school so she decides to give herself a makeover before college, where she will meet Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. Canon Pairings. All Human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – New me

Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm 18 and just about to start college in California, no more rainy forks! I've been bullied for most of my life by Lauren Mallory and her gang because I don't look they way they want me to, but now I'm going to change, I'm going to be a whole new Bella!

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey look who it is, don't trip over again Bella you might break your glasses" Lauren hissed while the rest of her "hot gang" burst into laughter._

_I tried to hold back the tears but they fell down my face anyway, of course this only made they laugh harder._

_*End flashback*_

I was all up for this "new me" thing I just wasn't sure how to do it I needed some help, I needed some friends but seeing as I haven't got any I guess I'm going to have to go my mom.

"Mom I need your help, I want a new start I'm sick of being tom-boy Bella, new school new me right? But I'm not quite sure how to go about it so can you help me?" I asked hopeful that she would see that this is what I really wanted.

She just stood there looking like she was going to burst with excitement I could tell she was already plotting what she was going to do with me in her head "Oh Bella I'm so happy I can't believe this is finally happening! You have such a beautiful face and I'm going to help you show it off" I blushed of course.

"Okay where do you want to start because frankly mom I'm lost I have no idea what to do"

"Okay we can get your hair done first then clothes and shoes, we can get you some contacts instead of glasses and then how about a new car?"

"Sounds great to me mom"

By the time we got to the hairdressers I was really nervous I mean I've had this hair for three years and I know it might sound stupid but I'm going to miss it. But I had no time to back out because Renée had already dragged me in there.

"Hello I'm Grace and I'm going to be your hairdresser for today what would you like?"

"Um… well I'm not really sure I haven't really thought about it" I was nervous I didn't know anything about let hair let alone what would look good on me "just what ever you think would look good, I'm okay with anything"

I sat down in the chair and closed my eyes. I heard cutting, a lot of cutting. I could feel them putting a colour on my hair but I hadn't a clue what colour it was and that scared me.

"Okay you can open your eyes now" I heard Grace Say. I knew by the sound of her voice she was happy with her work.

I very slowly opened my eyes and what I saw truly shocked me. It didn't look like me at all. There hadn't much been taken of the length but I had short choppy layers and a choppy fringe. I had red highlights and I looked AMAZING! I actually looked like a girl.

"Thank you so much Grace you are a miracle worker."

Mom's face was a picture I couldn't help but laugh. "Bella you look so beautiful. Oh my god I barely recognised you! You are Bella aren't you?"

I just laughed and walked out of the hairdressers while mom went to pay Grace. I felt so much more confident it was like I could face the world now and I didn't have to hide anymore. I couldn't shift the massive grin that was now spread across my face and I didn't want to either.

"Okay Bella, shopping time" she squealed

We spent 4 hours shopping at the mall we must have brought 30 bags of things. I brought things like shorts and skirts, vest-tops and dresses, bikinis, very skinny jeans, high heels, ballet flats and loads of accessories. I felt knackered my feet were killing me, I decided I didn't like shopping but it looks like I didn't need to anymore with all the clothes I brought.

"I think after all that shopping we deserve some lunch don't you?" Said in her usual hyper voice, apparently shopping doesn't affect everyone the same.

"Yes please anything to sit down" I cried

After lunch we went to the opticians to go and get me some contact lenses instead of these stupid glasses. These glasses have been the bane of my life and I have been called some horrible things because of them and I'm so glad that I don't need to wear them anymore.

We went to the Car shop and started looking at all the cars then an over friendly man came over to us "Hi I'm Brian is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, well I just want a car to go away to college with. What do you think is best?"

"Well I can show you the cars that most people your age go with. Come with me" He guested with his hand to follow him so we did.

I was overwhelmed with cars. I didn't know much about them but I like driving. Then I saw a really gorgeous car it was orange and all sporty-like (like I said don't know much about cars).

"Mom I like that one can I get it?"

"Have whichever one you like, money is no object"

I signed some paper work and was handed the keys to my new car and I felt a sense of pride. Mom took her car back while I took mine. I put the radio on really loud and started to sing along to the lyrics

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

'_Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_And we've got hot-pants on enough_

_And yes of course because we're running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_We're tearin' it apart_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb_

_Our bodies go numb_

_We'll be forever young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up_

_It's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious_

_It's making my brain delirious!_

_I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do_

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_DJ turn it up_

_Tonight we're going hard_

_Just like the world is ours_

_We're tearin' it apart_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dumb_

_Our bodies go numb_

_We'll be forever young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_OW!_

-We r who we r KE$HA

I felt so happy and excited about what lay ahead in my new life, and I knew it was gonna be a good one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

Chapter 2: On the Road

Tomorrow is the day I am leaving for college, I really can't believe it, it has come so fast, I haven't even packed! I'm really going to miss Forks despite al the bad memories. I'm going to miss my mom, I'm going to miss her child- like behaviour, I'm going to miss her telling me about her new hobby every couple of days and I'm going to miss her love and her warmth. I know it's going to be hard for Charlie seeing is only daughter go off to college on her own, mostly because he tells me everyday. I'm going to miss Charlie as well even though neither of are exactly verbose, I love him and he loves me and that seems to work for us. As much as I'm going to miss Forks I can't wait to leave because my life as new Bella can finally begin.

The next morning I woke up to the familiar sound of my alarm clock, but for the first time in history I didn't feel annoyed by it because today is COLLEGE DAY! I got into the shower, got dressed in a pink dress top and skinny jeans, earrings and ballets flats **(AN:PICS ON PROFILE) **. I put on some eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss and brushed out my hair before going downstairs.

"Oh Bella I'm going to miss you so much, my little girl all grown up" My mother sobbed as she threw herself at me as I came down the stairs.  
"I'm going to miss you too mom, but remember I'm only a phone call away"

I sat down at the kitchen table trying to shove cereal down my throat but I was to excited or nervous I couldn't really decide which one.

"Bye Ch … Dad I'm really going to miss you. I love you"

"I'm going to miss you too Bells" I knew he was trying to stay all manly about this but I could see the tears forming in his eyes "Don't talk to, to many boys now alright Bells?"

I laughed even though I knew my dad was serious.

"Bye mom" I said as I enveloped her into a bone crunching hug.

As I said my final silent goodbyes to the house I used to call home I loaded my suitcase into the back of my car and drove away with my new fund confidence to my new life.

EPOV

Life couldn't get much better than this. I've just left school, got an amazing girlfriend Tanya, and I'm on my way to the college of my dreams in CALIFORNIA BABY! Emmett and Alice are playing a very intense game of I-spy in the back, I swear when they are together they have a maturity level of a 5-year old. This is Emmett's second year at the college but its mine and Alice's first. Alice dragged me round the mall for around seven hours so she could find the perfect "college clothes" because apparently her two wardrobes full of clothes wasn't suitable. I wanted to die. We're twin but we're nothing alike, in looks or personality. I'm soo excited about meeting new friends, spending more time with Tanya (wink wink) meeting Emmett's "beautiful" girlfriend for the first time but most of all NO PARENTS WOO!

"I-spy with my little eye something beginning with…" I heard Alice say in the back "L"  
"Light" Emmett guessed  
"Nope" She said popping the "p"  
"Ummmm, Lemur" We all cracked up at Emmetts stupidity  
"Where is there a lemur?" Alice asked through her giggles

I plugged my ipod in to the car and turned it up full blast. Or College life it going to be epic …. It will change lives!

_Right right, turn off the lights _

_We gonna lose our minds tonight _

_What's the dealio? _

_I love when it's all too much _

_5 AM turn the radio up _

_Where's the rock and roll? _

_Party crasher, panty snatcha' _

_Call me up if you are gangsta' _

_Don't be fancy _

_Just get dancey _

_Why so serious? _

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways _

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be _

_Anything but loud _

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks _

_Won't you come on, and come on, and _

_Raise your glass _

_Just come on and come and _

_Raise Your Glass! _

_Slam slam oh hot damn _

_What part of party don't you understand? _

_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already) _

_Can't stop coming in hot _

_I should be locked up right on the spot _

_It's so on right now (so fuckin' on right now) _

_Party crasher, panty snatcha' _

_Call me up if you a gangsta' _

_Don't be fancy _

_Just get dancey _

_Why so serious? _

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways _

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be _

_Anything but loud _

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks _

_Won't you come on, and come on, and _

_Raise your glass _

_Just come on and come and _

_Raise Your Glass! _

_Won't you come on and come on and _

_Raise your glass! _

_Just come on and come and _

_Raise your glass! _

_Oh shit my glass is empty... _

_that sucks ! _

_So if you're too school for cool (I mean...) _

_And you're treated like a fool (treated like a fool) _

_You could choose to let it go _

_We can always, we can always _

_party on our own... _

_So raise your (Aw fuck) _

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways _

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be _

_Anything but loud _

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks _

_So raise your glass if you are wrong _

_In all the right ways _

_All my underdogs, we will never be never be! _

_Anything but loud _

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks _

_Won't you come on! and come on! and _

_Raise your glass _

_Just come on and come and _

_Raise your glass _

_Won't you come on! and come on! and _

_Raise your glass _

_For me _

_Just come on and come and _

_Raise your glass...for me  
_

_Raise your glass P!nk_

**AN: Thank you to everyone who favourited or story alerted me :D But I didn't get any reviews ): I will try to update everyday but if I don't it will be for a very good reason ;)**

**Don't shoot me I know Edward had a girlfriend but I got a few ideas of what going to happen to Tanya!**

**Please please please review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ):**

Chapter 3: Meet and Greet

BPOV

I drove into the parking lot of California University practically bursting with excitement. I jumped out of my car and headed towards the main office to get my timetable.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan I'm here to collect my timetable"

"Oh yes, just wait a moment there Isabella" she said rummaging through masses of papers "Ah here it is" She said handing me my timetable

"Thanks" I mumbled and walked out the door.

I was just about to open my door when someone beat me to it and opened it right in my face I was sent to the floor.

"Oh my God I'm soo sorry, I didn't know you were there"

My room-mate (I guess) was very short with spiky brown hair and a pretty face. She reminded me of a pixie.

"No no, It's fine it happens to me all the time" I could feel a huge lump forming on my forehead. Not the best starts.

"I'm Alice Cullen and I'm sorry for putting a door in you face. Despite the bad start I'm sure we're going to be best of friends"

"Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella, and I'm sorry for getting in your way to wherever you were going"

She laughed, I've never had a real friend before and I'm glad that Alice already wanted to be best friends.

"I was just about to meet my other friends, you wanna come?"

"Yeah sure, just let me put my suitcase in our room and get some ice for my head"

I put my suitcase next to my bed deciding to unpack later. I got some ice out of the freezer wrapped some tissue round it and place it on my head, it instantly felt better.

"Hey Alice" I said closing the door behind me "I noticed that there are three beds. Have we got another roommate?"

"Yeah her name is Rosalie Hale and she's my brothers girlfriend, and might I add her brother Jasper is fine" She went all pink and I just laughed at her expression.

"Ohhh pixie in lurveee" I giggled teasing her. Slapped me round the back of my head, and for her size she is very strong.

She opened a door which I assumed was theres.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late I knida accidently opened a door on Bellas face here"

Everyone laughed at my pain and I went as red as a tomato. But the way Alice said it made it sound hilarious so I just cracked up too.

"Anyway" Alice began "Bella this is Rosalie our other room-mate" She said pointing to a tall unbelievably beautiful girl. I smiled shyly suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "And that's Emmett her boyfriend, and my older goofy immature brother and that's her twin brother Jasper" she said wiggling her eyebrows at me at the last bit. I tried very hard to hold back my giggles. Emmett was huge and not just in height but his muscles looked like they could crush you in an instant. But the huge cheesy grin plastered on his face and the way Alice described him sort of took away the scariness. "And last but not least my twin brother Edward" I almost had a heart attack. He was gorgeous! His startling green eyes looked like emeralds, he had sexy untidy bronze hair that I just wanted to mess up some more (okay I did not just think that) His face looked like it was sculpted by angels. It took me about ten seconds to realise I was staring and I went bright red. Curse you blush. Then I noticed he was staring to too and that made me go all the redder. But who could blame me … he was beautiful. They all were, they looked like they just stepped off of a runway.

"Hey Eddie" I heard someone say and everyone groaned. I turned around to see who it was, I saw a girl full on lip-lock with Edward. I felt my heart sink to the ground. I don't know why I didn't even know him and of course a guy like him couldn't possibly be single.

"And that's Tanya" Alice whispered in my ear "she's a bitch" I laughed at Alice's bluntness

"Hey Bella" I heard Rosalie say "we're having a beach party tonight basically everyone is coming, it's to celebrate the start of college, you wanna come?"

I've never been much of a party girl, not that I've ever been invited to many, but that was the old Bella and this is the new Bella so I agreed. Plus it would be a great to way to kick off the year and show off my new clothes!

EPOV

After Alice introduced Bella to me I couldn't stop staring, she was beautiful. She had long red curly hair and big beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could stare into all day long her skin was unlike any other teenager, totally free of spots and almost translucent . She had a blush that looked unbelievably cute. I wanted nothing more than kiss her right at that moment but I knew that I had to resist the urge.

"Hey Eddie" I heard an annoying voice I turned round and noticed it was Tanya. I was surprised at myself that I actually felt annoyed that Tanya was here but I got over that after she threw herself on me and gave me a deep kiss. I knew I wasn't far off loving this women but I couldn't help but get Bella off my mind. I couldn't wait for the party tonight so then maybe I might get to know Bella a little better, just thinking of spending time with her spent shivers down my spine, but the good sort.

_I love the way she fills her clothes_

_She looks just like them girls in Vogue _

_I love the way she plays it cool_

_I think that she is beautiful_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She pretty,_

_A fit-y_

_She got boyfriend though that's a pity _

_She's flirt-y turned thirty _

_'Ant the age a girl is really dirty_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I love the way she bites her lip_

_I love the way she shakes them hips_

_I love the way she makes me drool_

_I think that she is beautiful_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_(Well)She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_A Stunner_

_I want her_

_Was this fit when she was ten years younger?_

_Come see me_

_Discreetly _

_She said she got a trick or two to teach me_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I think that you are lovely x7_

_I think that you are beautiful_

_She's so lovely (x4)_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know _

_How we'll make it through this (x5)_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_Shes so lovely by scouting for girls_

**A/N I don't really know why I put a random song on the end there I suppose it fits quite well with the Tanya situation and how Edward feels for her .. I guess. Okay so the next chapter is the party and some Bella Barbie time by Alice and Rosalie of course :D I know Edwards POV was a little short but I just wanted to put what he was thinking. I promise next chapter will be longer :D**

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed or favourite and stuff!**

**I quite enjoyed writing this chapter I think it's quite good but tell me what you think … by REVIEWING it'll only take a few seconds and it will make my day (: (:**

**Edwardcullen47**

**xxxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight SM does! **

Chapter 3: Not so Party Time

BPOV

It was three hours before the party and Alice thought that this was an appropriate amount of time to spend getting ready, I on the other hand thought this was ridiculous but you don't argue with Alice.

"Okay sit down Bella we're gonna make so gorgeous my brother will beg you to have him" I was confused because I don't remember telling her that I liked Edward. I was just about to ask her when she said "Please honey you must have been staring at him for around 10 minutes before miss slag of the century waltz in" I must have blushed the deepest shade of red because Alice said "Looks like we don't have to use blusher"

"Rose you do her hair, I was thinking tight curls. What you think?" She paused for about half a second then said "you know I don't care just do it anyway" We all laughed at Alice's authority but Rose did it anyway.

After about an hour and a half of what I can only describe as hell on earth, Alice and Rose were finally done. I stepped in front of the mirror and I was completely taken aback with what I saw. The person in the mirror didn't look like me, she looked beautiful. For the first time in history I squealed.

"Oh my God you two are amazing I actually look like a different person. You should defiantly go into the styling business"

"I know right we're geniuses! Alright, Bella you find yourself a dress and accessories while me and Rose get ready."

I rummaged through my suitcase which I haven't yet had time to unpack because of Alice and her ways. I found a short purple dress with a nice pattern at the top, a daisy chain white bracelet and some black high heels **(A/N pics on profile) **. I hope for my sake I'm not as clumsy today.

An hour later Alice and Rosalie were done they looked gorgeous! Alice had vintage pink dress with butterfly patterns and belt round her waist, she was holding a beige crocodile print clutch and had pink strappy high heeled sandals **(A/N pics on profile)**. Rosalie was in a white ruffled one shoulder dress with a gold clutch bag and white high heels **(A/N pics on profile)**. She looked like she just stepped out of a style magazine; of course Rose would look good in a bin bag.

"Okay girls lets show the guys what we're made of!"

EPOV

"That Alice girl is hot!" Jasper exclaimed while we were playing Halo.

"Dude, that's my sister" me and Emmett said at the same time. He just shrugged, then he went all nervous and said "do you think she likes me?"

"Okay I'm not having this conversation with you, but if I was I would say hell yeah she does" Emmett said hi-fiving Jasper. I just laughed at his simple mind.

"What should I do guys, I mean I haven't ever liked a girl this much before, I'm scared to make a move you know?"

"Man, that's deep" Emmett said and we all cracked up.

"Jasper, tonight at the party ask her to dance, or get her a drink anything I know my sister and I know she likes you." I explained

"Your right I mean I do have my way with the ladies"

"She's not a lady she's a pixie"

It was 6:30 and it was time to get ready. I knew if I was late to this party I was going to be in a lot of trouble with Alice. I slipped on some jeans a white shirt with black buttons and white high tops **(A/N pics on profile)**

"We're picking up Tanya in 15 minutes then picking up the girls hurry up" They all groaned

"Okay what is your problem with Tanya? That is the third time today you groaned when I said her name what is it?" I shouted really pissed.

"Well dude no offence it's just you could do a lot better" Emmett started

"Yeah I mean she's kinda a bitch and pretty mean" Jasper continued looking really uncomfortable.

"Look I know she can be really mean sometimes but I love her and she loves me"

"But Edward I know you love her but she doesn't love you, she's using you, you spoil her buy her things that the only reason she's with you"

Urghh how could they not see that we are in love she doesn't care about the money, she loves me not my possessions.

"Look, I'm sorry we just think you'll be happier with someone else we're just looking out for you." Jasper explained

Sure I was angry but I couldn't stay mad at my two best friends especially when they are just thinking about me and trying to do what was best for me

"Man hug" Emmett shouted

We all laughed away the tension but embraced each other with a "man hug" despite the cheesiness.

After 10 minutes we went round to Tanya's room to pick her up. I knocked on the door and she opened it with a big beautiful smile plastered on her face. "

Hey Eddie ready to go?"

I really did hate that nickname but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset her.

"Yeah, Just got to pick up the girls and then we'll be ready" Tanya groaned

"Why do we have to pick up them they just get in the way. Plus that Bella girl looks really weird"

I felt a strange feeling of protectiveness over Bella so that last comment really got to me. "Look Tanya, I'm sure she's very nice if you got to know her, and I don't think they get in the way at all I love having them around."

I thought what the guys said might be true that she was just with me for the money, but I shook that thought out of head straight away because it hurt to much to think otherwise.

I knocked on the door of the girls room and Bella answered it. She looked absolutely stunning I don't think I've ever seen anyone that beautiful.

"Hi" She said in a heavenly voice that just made me want her all the more. Stop it Edward stop it you love Tanya my inner voice told me.

"You girls ready 'cause if we leave Emmett and Jasper alone together for too long bad things might happen" I said pointing at the two of them who were already doing some crazy robot dance.

She laughed, it sounded like music to my ear.

"Yeah we're ready. Rose, Alice Edward's here!"

"Okay we're coming" They said coming out the bathroom. God knows what they were doing in there. I have a dirty mind.

We made it to the party for seven and Alice and Rosalie were already on the dance floor before I even got out of my car. Typical girls. However I noticed that Bella went to sit down straight away, I immediately wondered what was wrong. What was this girl doing to me? I started to wonder towards Bella when Tanya jumped in front of me and offered to slow dance. I felt really annoyed that I couldn't go and sit with Bella but I couldn't really say no. I walked with her to the dance floor and noticed Jasper dancing with Alice. Man I give some good advice looking totally pleased with himself.

JPOV **(just 'cause it's cute)**

I was dancing with the most wonderful women. I was so pleased that I asked the guys to help because otherwise I don't think would have had the courage. When I was with Alice it felt like all my problems just vanished and it was like just me and her dancing forever. Unfortunately the son ended way to quick but neither of us made any sign of leaving each others arms so we carried on dancing.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

I felt like this song matched exactly how I feel about Alice. When I'm with her I feel whole, like it's meant to be. It feels right. I've never believed in soul mates and all that crap but when I'm with Alice I can't help but feel like it's fate. I'm sounding lie a girl, but at this point I didn't really care.

BPOV

I saw Alice and Rosalie go straight to the dance floor after they got out of the car. It made me laugh I didn't know how energetic they could be, I was exhausted. I noticed Alice and Jasper dancing and I felt so happy for them they looked so cute. I skimmed across the dancers and saw Tanya and Edward dancing and I felt my heart sink for the second time today. For the first time today I felt lonely, I was the only one without anyone to dance with.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton, I saw you sitting here on your own" Charming, was he the prince come to rescue me. I snorted at my own joke. "Would you like to dance?" He tried to add a sexy smile on the end but failed miserably.

"No she wouldn't" a familiar velvet voice said behind him.

Mike turned round and came face to face with Edward, my real knight in shining armour.

"I think she answer for herself. Bella do you want to dance?"

"Umm" I started I didn't really want to at all but I didn't want to hurt his feelings "Maybe later I just got here and I'm quite tired"

He nodded and walked away looking a little disheartened but to be honest I didn't really care.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Edward full of curiosity.

"You look like you needed a little help your just to kind to say no to a guy even if you don't like him" My heart warmed at his compliment and it was beating so fast when he came down to sit next to me I thought I was having a heart attack. What is this boy doing to me?

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked almost like he was concerned.

"Well I'm quite tired and … I can't dance" I said embarrassed

"It's all in the leading, look I'll show you" He offered his hand to me. Was he actually asking me to dance? I slid my hand in his and felt a shock run through me, like I'd been electrocuted. I knew by the look on his face he felt it too but neither of said anything.

"Don't look so scared if you trip I'll catch you, I promise" He said his voice sincerity. 

He put his hands round my waist and put mine round his neck. He was right dancing with him was easy, it felt like I was floating not dancing. I didn't feel nervous or scared I felt alive.

_It's a little bit funny _

_this feeling inside _

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide _

_I don't have much money _

_but boy if i did _

_I'd buy a big house where _

_we both could live _

_So excuse me forgetting _

_but these things I do _

_see i've forgotten if _

_they're green or they're blue _

_anyway the thing is _

_what i really mean _

_yours are the sweetest eyes i've ever seen _

_And you can tell everybody, _

_this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but _

_now that is done _

_I hope you don't mind, i hope you don't mind _

_that i put down in words _

_how wonderful life is now your in the world _

_If i was a sculptor _

_but then again no _

_or girl who makes potions in a traveling show _

_I know it's not much but _

_it's the best i can do _

_My gift is my song and _

_this one's for you _

_And you can tell everybody _

_this is your song _

_It may be quite simple but _

_now that is done _

_I hope you dont mind, i hope you dont mind _

_that i put down in words _

_how wonderful life is now your in the world_

_Your Song Ellie Goulding_

I always did love that song but now it had a whole different meaning, it was mine and Edwards song even if he doesn't feel that way about me I couldn't help but be captivated by it.

"See it wasn't that bad was it?"

"No it wasn't, like you said it's all in the lead. Good job I wasn't leading"

He laughed. His laugh was like music to my ears I could listen to it all day.

I went to go and find Alice and Rosalie seeing as they weren't dancing anymore. But instead I ran into Tanya who was glaring at me.

"How dare you try to steal my man you little slut! You think you can just waltz in here and take someone that doesn't even belong to you. Your not even pretty enough for him you little bitch at least I can give him what he deserves" She shouted at me, I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes but I held them back.

"Look Tanya, I wasn't trying to steal him I was just dancing. I know that your with him and I would never take him away from you" I was surprised by how calm I sounded although I was fuming inside.

"Don't try to defend yourself when you know all well and good you just want him all to yourself. He only danced with you because he felt sorry for because you such a loner" I ran away. I couldn't take it anymore, bullying was the exact reason I had to get away from Forks and now I have someone like Tanya in my life I know she's gonna make it hell. What hurt the most is that she was right, I'm not good enough for him he only ask me dance out of pity.

I eventually found Alice and Rosalie talking with Emmett and Jasper. I threw my self into their arms because I didn't anyone seeing me. They looked a little taken aback to start with but then they saw that I was crying so they started comforting me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked her tome full of concern.

"T-T -Tanya" I managed to say through my sobs. They all gasped.

"Why, what did she say to you?" Rosalie asked

"She called me a bitch and a slut for dancing with Edward and saying that I would never be good enough for him. And she's right" I cried.

"Bella listen to me, ignore what she said you are such a better person than she is, you are kind and caring and funny amazing and gorgeous don't let her get to you. And you know what?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" I asked a little brighter knowing that's how my friends felt about me.

"You are to good for Edward" She said completely sincere even though I knew it wasn't true. I laughed which was not the thing I was expecting to do.

"Come on I love this song, LET'S DANCE" Alice squealed. I laughed again, I love this girls!

_stomp stomp I've arrived _

_Drop the beat, nasty face _

_Why ya lookin' at me? _

_Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky _

_In my spaceship _

_I'm an alien tonight _

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka _

_You think I can't get her like you, you mother fucker_

_I can do it like a brother _

_Do it like a dude _

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _

_Do it like a brother _

_Do it like a dude _

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem _

_We can do it like the man'dem, _

_Sugar sugar sugar _

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem _

_We can do it like the man'dem, _

_Sugar sugar sugar _

_Boom Boom, pull me a beer _

_No pretty drinks, I'm a guy out here _

_Rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' money like a pimp _

_My B I T C H's on my dick like this _

_Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka _

_You think I can't get her like you, you mother fucker _

_I can do it like a brother _

_Do it like a dude _

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _

_Do it like a brother _

_Do it like a dude _

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem _

_We can do it like the man'dem, _

_Sugar sugar sugar _

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem _

_We can do it like the man'dem, _

_Sugar sugar sugar _

_Boys, come say what you wanna _

_Boys, you need to lick my dollar _

_Boys, gettin' hot under the collar _

_Holla holla woah _

_Boys, come say what you wanna _

_Boys, you need to lick my dollar _

_Boys, gettin' hot under the collar _

_Holla holla woah _

_I can do it like a brother _

_Do it like a dude _

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _

_Do it like a brother _

_Do it like a dude _

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _

_We can do it like a brother _

_Do it like a dude _

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _

_Do it like a brother _

_Do it like a dude _

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you _

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem _

_We can do it like the man'dem, _

_Sugar sugar sugar _

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem _

_We can do it like the man'dem, _

_Sugar sugar sugar _

_Do it, do it like a dude _

_Do it, do it low like you _

_Do it, do it like a dude _

_Do it, do it like a dude_

_**Do it like a Dude – Jessie J**_

"Wooo, go girls that was awesome" Alice shouted

"Come on lets go get a drink I'm thirsty" Rosalie complained

After we got our drink I felt so much better I have never danced like that in my entire life so I was exhausted a drink was just what I needed.

"Umm, we'll be right back Bella, come on Rose" She said pulling Rose in the other direction.

EPOV

I just couldn't get Bella out of my mind after I danced with her. I didn't feel like it felt like with Tanya I felt so relaxed with Bella but at the same time my heart was beating so fast. I didn't help that Bella looked absolutely gorgeous tonight and after I just saw her dancing like that with Rose and Alice it was making the images in my head a little more heated **(A/N LOL what was I on?) **. I couldn't get the pictures out of my head of her going low and swaying her hips to the music and just looking so confident. I thought she told me she couldn't dance.

"Hey Edward come here we need to talk to you!" I heard Alice's cross voice and wondered what I had done this time.

I turned around to face Rosalie and Alice with very cross faces. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"This is no time for jokes. Your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend made Bella cry because she saw you dancing with Bella and called her a bitch and a slut" Now I wasn't expecting that. How dare she, Bella had done nothing wrong it was all my fault I asked her to dance.

"And she said that the only reason you danced with her was out of pity" She screamed at me. I felt so awful I was the reason Bella was upset. Why would Tanya do something like that I thought she was nice.

"That's not true Alice, I care for Bella more than you would know. Where is she I want to talk to her, reassure that none of what Tanya said is true" I said searching for Bella.

"Are you going to break up with Tanya because what I don't understand is how you can love a bitch like that" I wasn't sure what I was going to do, two days ago I was absolutely positive I I love Tanya and then Bella came into the picture and everything changed.

"I don't know yet Alice I'm so confused, just let me speak to Bella, please" I begged

"Fine, go speak to her but no making her cry." I was hurt that she even suggested such a thing but there was no time to argue I had to find Bella and tell her how I really feel.

**A/N Ohhh a bit of a cliffy there. I was a bit disappointed to find that I had no reviews :( Okayy so that was the party chapter and a lot went on there, Tanya showed her true colours and Edwards beginning to realise that she is a bitch :D I said that this would be a longer chapter and it is! 12 PAGES GUYS! Don't you think that's worth a review? **

**Tell me what your favourite part was :D**

**Sorry for any mistakes I couldn't rally be bothered to read it all through ;)**

**Edwardcullen47 **

**xxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 5: Revenge is best served steaming hot!

BPOV

After Edward came to talk to me about what Tanya said I felt so much better.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Bella" I heard a velvety voice say behind me and I recognised it immediately._

"_Hi" I said hoping he hadn't been watching me dance; I bet I looked like a div._

"_I just wanted to apologize on behalf on Tanya it's totally out of order what she said and don't worry none of it is true"_

"_Thanks that means a lot" I said sincerely._

_*End Flashback _** (A/N I know I said he would say what he was feeling but I know think it might be bit to soon)**

Alice, Rosalie and I were all really pissed at Tanya so we decided to get our revenge! Alice and Rosalie had very devious minds as I soon found out.

_*Flashback*_

"_Guys I've got it" Alice jumped up excitedly "we sneak into her room at night and shave of all her hair"_

_*End Flashback*_

I would have been funny but to mean!

_*Flashback*_

"_Alright this is a good, we set fire to all of her cothes!"_

_*End Flasback"_

What is wrong with these girls? Pretty sure that's illegal. And then it suddenly hit me!

"We make invitations for a party at Tanyas place and out them under everyone's doors so she doesn't see them. 10 minutes before the "party" she doesn't know about we distract her to go out of the room and then we put some eggs in a bowl on top of her door , it drops on her head and then the whole school will laugh, and she ill be egg head forever! Genius!"

"Oh my God Bella I LOVE it! Not as good as my chop off all her hair but brilliant all the same!" Alice squealed whilst giving me a high-five and another one to Rose.

We decided to have the "party" tonight so no-one would have a chance to talk to Tanya about it. After an hour we finished the invitations and we defiantly thought they looked "Tanya enough" we printed them off and slipped one under everyone's door. This was gonna be epic!

We decided that Alice should distract her because I'm a terrible liar and Alice wouldn't be tall enough to reach the door **(A/N just had to be done hahaha). **Alice shouted from outside the door "Tanya your car is being towed away!"and we heard a very loud "WHAT!" from inside her room and we all sniggered. Tanya opened the door with a look of fury on her face. "Yeah come with me I'll show you" She said pulling Tanya away. As soon as she was out of sight we got into action. I got onto Rosalie's back and placed the bucket full of eggs on top of the door in just the right place and very carefully (so we don't knock over the eggs) slid out of the door. 5 minutes later Tanya and Alice came back we were very relieved because loads of people were outside the door waiting for the party.

"Alice why would you say something like that to me you almost gave me a heart attack. Is that your way of trying to get some revenge because to be honest it was crap" At that exact moment she opened the door and 100 eggs fell onto her head. Everyone erupted with laughter.

"No" Alice said kind of smug "but that was" and we all high five each other. We walked away with our heads held high whilst we heard pictures being taken behind us.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" I heard her scream at us from down the hallway, but we all just laughed.

Mission Complete!

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_Na na na na _

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

_Na na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it (Na na na) _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

_Na na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it (Na na na) _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on _

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong _

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah _

_I like it-like it _

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

_Na na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it (Na na na) _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

S&M Rhianna

**A/N Okay first done laugh at the rubbishness (not a word) or shortness of this chapter I know it's awful but I had serious writers block and this was the best I could come up with in my time of need. Secondly soooooooo sorry about the wait for an update like I said had serious writers block and a tonne of homework so didn't really have time. Thirdly thank you for the response for chapter 4 I was overwhelmed by the reviews and what not :D And a special thank you to Emilyy for the advice (you were right) and to lightbabe for the support :D**

**Please review even if this chapter is crap … 'cause I do love um! And it might just help me update quicker ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: SM owns all … darn!**

**Chapter 6: Jasper and Alice love!**

APOV

Jasper asked me to dance! I just can't believe it! It felt so magical to dance with him, I'm not ashamed to admit I was disappointed when the song ended, but he kept his firm grip on me so I didn't make any attempt of moving. But of course then Tanya had to go and ruin my blissful moment by hurting one of my best friends! It was good to get our own back though; the pictures of egg on her face were on Facebook in a matter of seconds! Man I do love technology!

It's Saturday and two days after the party at the beach and I was starting to get really agitated because Jasper hadn't asked me out yet! What if he didn't like my dancing or my breath smelt really bad or my hair was a mess (okay we all know that's not true), but still all of these reasons were running through my head and I felt like I was about to explode! Every second just waiting for the phone to ring or a knock at the door felt like forever.

As if by magic I heard a knock on the door and I quickly sprung from where I was sitting, a quick check in the mirror to see if I looked okay and I was at the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. There stood Jasper in all his glory, a cheeky grin spread across his face made my heart melt. He was standing there with bouquet of flowers in his hands. He just handed them to me and left. The flowers I held in my hands were Calla Lilies and I knew they meant beauty. I looked at the card and it read

_If I could have just one wish,_

_I would wish to wake up everyday_

_to the sound of your breath on my neck,_

_the warmth of your lips on my cheek,_

_the touch of your fingers on my skin,_

_and the feel of your heart beating with mine..._

_Knowing that I could never find that feeling_

_with anyone other than you_….

_I'll pick you up at seven_

_Dress casual but not to casual _**(A/N did not know what else to put)**

_Jasper xx_

My heart melted for the second time today. Then I went into panic mode because it was already 3:00 and he was picking me up at 7:00 so that meant I only had 4 hours to get ready **(A/N Typical Alice) **. I phoned up Rosalie and Bella who went out somewhere, don't know where wasn't really paying any attention.

Bella picked up after the second ring.

"**Hey Alice" **she said all cheery. Did she not know the urgency of the situation?

"Bella you and Rosalie have to get over right now it is an emergency!" I screamed own the phone.

"**Alice what's going, on are you okay?" **She all worried.

"I'm fine, but I've got a date with Jasper in four hours and I need you help!"

She giggled and I could almost feel her roll her eyes.

"**Well that's great Alice we'll be right round"**

They were round here in 15 minutes by which time my cheeks were killing me from all the smiling I had been doing.

I sat down in front of the mirror for Rosalie to do my make-up. Bella was searching through my whole wardrobe to find me the date outfit (I'm a very fussy person would take longer than you might think). **(A/N pics on profile)**

4 hours later I was perfect. My make-up was flawless my out fit was gorgeous and I was ready to go on my date. 7:00 on the dot he arrived in a normal shirt and jeans but on him it looked perfect.

"Hey beautiful" he whispered in my ear I giggled like a little school girl and a shiver went down my spine.

"Hi handsome" he chuckled and flashed that amazing smile of his.

He opened the door of his car for me (what a gentlemen).

The car ride was silent but not awkward even so I decided to break it.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curious

"Surprise" He said all mysterious, I laughed.

2 minutes later he pulled next to the beach where we had the party. It was beautiful, the sky was red – orange colour from the sunset and I could hear the crashing waves on the sand.

"Wow" I breathed "it's absolutely beautiful"

"It's not bad, but nothing compared to you" I blushed at the cheesiness of it but it made my heart beat a thousand times a minute even so.

"I thought we would have a picnic and just look at the sunset, there's hardly anyone around at this time so don't worry about privacy"

I was stunned. He must have spent so much time thinking of the perfect date, no wonder it took him to long to call or drop by.

We sat down on a blanket that he laid out for us. He produced a bag as if from nowhere and pulled out wonderful looking salads and sandwiches, I suddenly felt enormously hungry and dug in. After about 5 minutes of non-stop eating I realised of how much of a pig I must have looked and blushed but he just laughed.

After eating we lay back on the sand and just looked at the stars, not really saying much, but we didn't have to this moment was already magical.

After 10 minutes of star gazing he stood up suddenly making me jump.

"Lets go for a walk" He said smiling.

So I got up and he put his hand through mine. My heart soared at the touch, he inched closer towards me, his lips just centimetres away from mine I caught my breath at the closeness but he came even closer, when his lips touched mine it was just incredible, that's the only way to describe it. There we were in the middle of the beach lips moving perfectly in synch- time was no object to me, we could have been there hours for all I know – I knew that this was going to turn out to be something special. Something amazing.

EPOV

"Edward, I need your help!" I heard Jasper shout "I need to do the perfect date for Alice and I have no idea what to do"

"You have no idea how uncomfortable it is to give you advice on how to get lucky with my sister" Jasper blushed a furious shade of red, I do making people blush **(A/N Which Bella does a lot) **" But it will make her happy so, she likes all the romantic stuff, she likes to be able to made feel special. Do something original and she will love it, trust me"

"Thanks man I owe you one" he said heading out the door.

"Jaz, where you going?"

"To get some flowers, duh!" I laughed; he can be a right romantic loon when he wants to be.

Emmett came back a couple minutes after Jasper left. I don't know where he went, probably to spend some "quality time" with Rosalie. I laughed at my own joke, Emmett gave me a questioning look but ignored it.

"So you going to break up with Tanya?" Emmett asked. He knew the situation and didn't like one bit that she hurt Bella the way she did. I thought A LOT over what to do over the Tanya situation and in the end came to the conclusion that I would give her second chance. I mean she was just jealous that I was dancing with Bella, I can hardly break up with her for that can I? I mean if I saw Tanya dancing with a guy I would get pretty angry so I can't blame her really.

"Nah I mean it's not her fault for getting angry, I would too" I said sincerely but something in me sort of regretted what I just said.

"Okay I just really like Bella and I don't want to see her get hurt, again" Emmett sighed. Ever since Bella pulled that prank on Tanya Emmett has thought of her as his pranking buddy. Oh dear!

**A/N Just want to start off by saying sorry for the HUGE wait I've just had a load of stuff going on and this was the first chance I got to update … so I did. Thank you for faves, reviews and alerts people! **

**Okayy so this chapter had Jasper and Alice love which I do love! And at the end of the chapter it says that Edward with NOT break up with Tanya which is a bummer but to be honest just wouldn't happen really. I quite liked this chapter I don't know about you sooooo REVIEW they do mean the world to me! Press that review button it will only take 30 seconds of your time!**

**edwardcullen47**

**xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Bella POV**

We've been at college for three weeks now and I'm having the time of my life! Not only do I have the best friends ever but I actually feel like I belong somewhere for the first time in my life. I've become really close to Edward now we have so much in common including love of books and same taste in music, even though it pains me to see him with Tanya I know that I am lucky to be in his life.

"Bella" I heard a squeaky little voice called my name.

"Hi Alice" I replied

"Guess what guess what guess what!" She repeated "There's a fair on just down the road and we just have to go!"

"But Alice I'm tired it's been a long day" I wasn't lying, Alice woke me up at 6:00 because there was a sale on at somewhere and we were up there for six hours, man that girl loves to shop! After that I was playing Halo against Emmett for two hours because he just couldn't stand to lose against a girl and if that wasn't bad enough I was watching Tanya and Edward kissing for most of it and of course that just made me want to vom!

"But Bella Tanya not coming so you can have some alone time with Edward" She put on her best puppy dog face and batted her eyelashes! I mean how can I say no to that? Plus alone time with Edward would be nice so I agreed to go.

_At the fair…_

Me and Edward were coming off the highest and the most scary ride at the fair, you could tell he was impressed with me, and so was everyone else for that matter. I looked towards Edward and noticed he was staring at me I blushed and looked away and he did the same.

"Aww young love" Emmett teased us. I went bright red which made them all hoot with laughter. That a comment also made me upset because I knew that there was no way of Edward ever loving me so long as he's with that bitch Tanya.

"Let's go and get some candy floss" Alice squealed pulling Jasper towards the candy floss trailer **(I didn't know what else to call it?) **

After we got the candy floss we all headed towards a bench to sit on. After 5 minutes Rosalie, Emmett and Alice and Jasper started majorly flirting with each other so me and Edward decided to take off and just walk around the fair.

"It's nice without Tanya" I blurted out before thinking. "Umm I mean just you and me" I said awkwardly.

He chuckled which surprised me.

"Well I suppose that she can be quite annoying sometimes but I love her" Those last three words we're like someone had stabbed me in the heart and twisted the knife further in, because you see I don't just have a little crush an Edward, I'm in love with him.

We carried on eating our candy floss not saying a word when I tripped over my over feet I was waiting for the ground to slam against me, instead I felt a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and noticed it was Edward which of course made me blush. He chuckled and stroked my cheek.

"Your so beautiful when you blush you know?" This of course made me blush even more. He laughed.

We talked about random things for the rest of the night, never running out of subjects to talk about, this is what I love about Edward, sure he was great to look at but he just had the most beaytiful personality you could ever wish for. I was having such a good time just chatting and laughing with Edward I hadn't noticed the time, it was pitch black we must have been talking for hours.

"I'm going to try and find the others you stay here okay? Don't move" Edward asked obviously worried about leaving me on my own, I nodded even though I was a little scared.

10 minutes later Edward was still not back and I was starting to get worried for him.

"Hiya babe" I heard a sinister voice whisper behind me.

I jumped about a mile and was face to face with a man around his early twenties smiling at me in a creepy way. The way he looked at me chilled me to my very bones **(does that make sense?)**

He pushed me hard up against a wall and I could feel my whole back grazed. I was so scared I didn't know what to do, I just wished that Edward would come back soon.

"Get away from me" I tried to sound threatening but it came out in a whisper. He just laughed and put his hand down my bra and I realised what he came here to do. I gained all my strength and punched him right in the nose, it didn't faze him just made him angrier.

He took hold of my arm and twisted it round my back and started kicking me. He stripped off my top and my bra and shoved me to the ground.

"Get away from her" I heard a man hiss behind me. I didn't care who it was but I knew that they had come to save me and relief washed over me. I slipped into a deep sleep.

**OMG I JUST HAD TO END IT THERE! Hehehe! Who do you think this mystery guy is? Is Bella okay? I'm really sorry I haven't updated in agesss I have been sooo busy! I know It's quite short but oh well.**

**Thanks you to everyone who favourited and alerted me ((: But people I got NO reviews! I got way more hits than reviews! So please please please please review honestly it will make my day and I will message you back! **

**Did you like this chapter? I wasn't too sure…so tell me … with a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward POV**

It's funny how life changes in an instant isn't it? One minute I was talking to Bella without a care in the world and now I'm here sitting here in the chair next to her hospital bed hoping, wishing, she will be okay. It's my fault; if I hadn't gone off to go and look for the others she wouldn't be hurt. How could I be so stupid as to leave her unprotected in the pitch black on her own?

Bella has been lying in this hospital bed for two days now. I haven't left her bedside yet, how could I when the most important person in the world right now is lying next to me ,broken , bruised.

Her parents are of course distraught, they came down yesterday after they heard the news. They seem like really nice people, her dad is a little over protective kept questioning me about what happened.

"Why weren't you there the entire time with her" This was the third time he had asked this question and each time I couldn't answer him because I should have been there. Guilt envelopes me and I feel like I am being swallowed whole.

The man (if that what we call the devil nowadays) is currently being questioned by the police.

_*Flashback*_

_It had been 15 minutes and I still couldn't find the others, I tried ringing them but I couldn't get through. They must have taken off without us. Oh well I better get back to Bella she's probably wondering where I am._

_I heard a scream, Bella's scream and I broke into a run. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone I hope she is okay. _

_I saw a man on top of Bella, who looked in bad condition – what has this man done to her? Her bra and top were lying next to her torn to pieces. Anger over took me "Get away from her!" I growled._

_He turned around and I punched him square in the nose. I felt a crack underneath my knuckle and I knew I had broken it, I smiled to myself at this thought. Blood came streaming out of his nose._

_I called 911 and asked for ambulance and police. I kneeled down next to Bella, she was breathing but she wasn't moving. Her arm looked badly broken, she had scrapes and cuts all over her body and a cut on her head which was bleeding badly. I took off my shirt and applied pressure to the woundon her head , I know all this stuff because my father is a doctor._

_7 minutes later I heard sirens in the background and I knew the ambulance was here. I felt relieved but at the same time still extremely concerned and worried for Bella. She was in pretty bad shape, what is she doesn't make it? I love her. Do I love her? I knew what I felt back when we were talking wasn't just of the friendly kind, and it wouldn't be the first time. But this time it was stronger more powerful more intense. More like love._

_I was pulled out of my train of thought when the ambulance pulled up next to me. They were all working on her bandaging up her arm and treating her wounds. She was put into the back of the ambulance and I climbed in next to her. I took hold of her hand and whispered in her "I love you Isabella, so be strong, we can get through this". It was true I do love her, I thought I loved Tanya but the guys were right it was all a lie. But that didn't matter, not right now all that mattered was that Bella was okay_

_*End Flashback*_

But Bella wasn't okay, she wasn't even conscious. I haven't broken up with Tanya yet, I haven't had chance to, I haven't left this damn place. Tanya had visited a few times but it didn't seem right to break up with her then. When she did visit she didn't seem particularly bothered, in fact she seemed genuinely pleased., which of course made my blood boil. After I end it with Tanya, and Bella has made a full recovery then I can treat her like no other man has treated her before.

I was staring at Bella's beautiful, flawless face when her eyes started to open. Relief washed over me. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring at me, she looked around the room like she was confused. Then suddenly it hit her.

"It's okay Bella I'm here for you"

"What happened? How long have I been here for?"

"Well when I found you were passed out, you have broken a few ribs and your arm and knocked your head and you have cuts and bruises all over your body. You were out for about two days. I'm so sorry Bella it was all my fault, I shouldn't have left you I'm so so sorry Bella really…" She interrupted me with her laughter.

"Oh give it a rest Edward I'm fine aren't I? And it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself!"

BELLA POV

I knew I was dreaming but I still couldn't help but wish it were true.

"I love you Bella" Edward whispered in my ear. We were on a sofa just enjoying eachothers company. I was wrapped in his arms and had my head on his chest while he looked at me in that way which I wished he did.

"I love you too" I smiled. This is my heaven me and Edward together. Just like we were meant to be.

I suddenly got a throbbing pain in my head and arm and I started to disappear.

I flickered my eyes open and was met with the man from my dream. He looked relieved but very tired. His hair was the usual mess but he wasn't the same Edward he eyes didn't have that glimmer in them, it like someone had sucked all of the life out of him. Thinking of this made my heart hurt.

I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was, and then the events of that night hit me. The man, the pain, my saviour. I was in the Hospital.

"It's okay Bella I'm here for you" He said in a soothing tone that calmed me down immediately.

"What happened? How long have I been here for?"

"Well when I found you were passed out, you have broken a few ribs and your arm and knocked your head and you have cuts and bruises all over your body. You were out for about two days. I'm so sorry Bella it was all my fault, I shouldn't have left you I'm so so sorry Bella really…" I cut him off with my laughter. Edward always one to blame himself when really it had nothing to do with him.

"Oh give it a rest Edward I'm fine aren't I? And it wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself!" He looked shocked.

"No Bella blame me please it was my fault. I shouldn't have left you all on your own." He wants me to blame him? What kind of idiot wants to be blamed?

"Look Edward just forget about it I'm fine, now where are the others I'm sure I have a lot to catch up on" I tried to lighten the mood.

He smiled my favourite crooked grin almost back his normal self. But I could see the pain behind his eyes and I knew that he still hadn't forgiven himself.

"I'll give them a call for you" He said already phoning Alice.

"**Hey Alice, Bella has woken up she's fine and wants to see you and the others"**

Edward paused to let Alice speak

"**Yeah okay see you in a minute"**

He hung up and came to sit on my bed.

"I'm so glad you've woken up Bells you gave me such a scare"

"I'm glad I have too" Even though this wasn't true because I was having the best dream "What happened to that guy who you know tried to…" I trailed off at the end wincing at the memories from only two nights ago.

Edward looked like he was in pain to but told me what happened regardless "Well when I found you unconscious on the floor I got kind of mad and broke his nose" He said adding a small smile on the end "After that I was to caught up in looking after you I didn't really notice what happened to the jackass. I know that he is being questioned by the police, turns out you weren't his first victim"

That's when I found out that Edward was the one who saved me. If it wasn't for him what kind of mess would I be in now? Edward as far as he is concerned it is his fault but from my perspective he is my guardian angel, my saviour.

**Okayy so I know I left last chapter on a bit of a cliffy but I hope this chapter makes up for it! In this chapter he finally admits his feelings to himself but it will be a while before he actually tells them to Bella and will Tanya get in the way? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit but it wasn't to long of a wait. **

**Thank you thank you thank for all the reviews I was absolutely ecstatic! I squealed the place down with every single one so thank you to everyone who reviewed or faved me :D**

**Please please update and tell me what you think it only takes a few seconds and it will make me the happiest girl alive! I promise I will reply to every one!**

**Edwardcullen47 xxx**


End file.
